Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Final Fantasy Tactics Advance is a Tactical RPG for the Gameboy Advance. Contrary to what its name implies, it is not a remake or a direct sequel to Final Fantasy Tactics, although it does take place in a land called Ivalice. The gameplay, however, is quite similar with a few exceptions. The Five Races In addition to Humans, there are four different character races. Moogles, represented most prominently by Marche Radiuju's best friend in Ivalice, Montblanc, are small and friendly. Nu Mou specialize at magic. Bangaas are the most physically tough. Vieras specialize at Archery, and are an entirely female species. Each race of character only has access to certain jobs, and each race only has access to its own Totema. The Law System :For more information, see Law System The most prominent difference between Tactics and Tactics Advance is the Law System of Tactics Advance. In an FFTA battle, a judge is present on the map. The Judge will not fight for either side, but will merely move about, keeping himself as out of the way as possible. At times, he will also move the unconscious bodies, of enemies and allies alike, from one space to another. Law and Antilaw Cards After Marche rescues Ezel, he will have access to Law and Antilaw Cards. These can be used to change the laws in effect on any battlefield. Law Cards (white) impose new laws, though the maximum number of Laws can never be exceeded. Antilaw Cards (black) nullify laws that are already in effect. These can be used to grant a tactical advantage during battle, as enemies must also obey the law or they will suffer the same penalties the heroes do (assuming they are not wearing Hero Medals). On two occasions, cutscenes will show characters using special antilaws to help Marche out: Ezel uses one to avoid capture by Cid, and Cid uses one to nullify Llednar Twem's protective Fortune Law, rendering him vulnerable. Jagds Although Laws are present in most places throughout Ivalice, there are three lawless locations called Jagds. In these locations, no actions are forbidden, nor can judge points be earned. However, these areas contain true danger, for under the Law System no character can truly be killed, yet in places where the Law does not exist, this protection is also gone... Story Marche Radiuju, the new kid in the town of St. Ivalice, his brother Doned, his friend Ritz Malheur, and the shy Mewt Randell come across a book called the Gran Grimoire which changes the real world into a fantasy world like that in other Final Fantasy games. There, Marche joins the clan of Montblanc after an incident with a Bangaa, and the two set out to find Marche a way home. Marche soon discovers that Mewt is the Prince in this world and that he does not wish to return the world to normal. Ritz and Doned also wish to leave the world in its new state. Marche soon discovers that in order to revert the world to normal he must find and defeat the five Totema which are keeping the world intact. As he battles his way across the world searching for the Totema, Marche gains many allies as well as many enemies. He also faces an internal struggle, for part of him wishes that the world remain in its new form. But yet another problem exists for Marche: Mewt's dead mother Remedi is unexplainably alive in the fantasy world, and is working to protect Mewt from Marche's efforts to restore the real world. She also conceals a secret, one that Marche will have to discover to have any chance of successfully reverting the world to normal. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance